Mr Cuddles
by PerfectCell17
Summary: The story of how Cell came upon his plushie, Mr.Cuddles. It's about time, eh?


Cell, still in his imperfect form hovered ominously over another town full of vict-- er humans. He smirked as they went about their business totally unaware of the fate that was instore for them... To help feed his soon-to-be perfection. Was there a more noble cause to die for?

"Oh no! It's the creature from the news! That Grasshopper thing that attacked Nikki Town!" Some random man from the crowd shouted, pointing up at the bio-android. In the process, bringing Cell out of his illusions of perfection.

"What!" Cell snapped, now back to reality. He scanned the group for the aforementioned yeller, wanting to make him suffer first. "I'm not a grasshopper, dammit!"

Keeping an eye on the man daring enough to call the great Cell a grasshopper, the android decended quickly to the ground, stabbing his tail into the man's back. Cell chuckled as the life force began to drain from the human. "Have you ever seen a grasshopper do that! Pathetic human!"

Everyone around, began screaming. Fleeing in random directions, in a futile effort to save their lives. It wouldn't do them any good though... They belonged to Cell now.

Once the man was taken care of, Cell went after the others. Oh, how he just loved alittle exercise to go with his meal. And he wouldn't stop until they were all drained.

"That hit the spot." Cell said aloud to himself happily, licking his lips... Failing to realize that he doesn't even eat through his mouth. Oh well, it's not like anyone was around to notice anymore... Or was there? Cell didn't know what it was, but he had an uneasy feeling of being watched. But, how was the possible? He had just eaten all of the humans...

Unable to deal with the feeling anymore, Cell walked through the streets of the now deserted city. Determined to find who was watching him... Or rather, _what_ was watching him.

"What the hell is this? A little bear?" Cell looked curiously at the little brown thing at the ground, not really sure what it was. Was is even alive? He didn't know... All he knew was that it had piercing button-like eyes...

"So, not going to talk, eh?" the android questioned, beginning to get impatient. After a few more seconds of silence, Cell shot his tail down, into the stuffed bear.

As Cell tried to suck in the teddy's 'life force', he noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong. This creature didn't have the normal blood and guts like anyone else he had eaten. This thing had innards almost like cotton.

Cell yanked his tail out of the plushie, glaring daggers into it. Why wouldn't this thing die? Or atleast stop looking at him like that...

"Very well, don't want to talk, huh? Well, don't worry, I'll get my answers soon enough." Cell smirked, picking the little bear up from the ground, and stuffing it under his arm. He would get all of the answers he needed later. For now, he just wanted to get out of this city. The clothes from his victims seemed to make him uncomfortable. Go figure.

The bio-android relocated himself, and the cursed teddy to a new location. One more remote. No witnesses to see how he would get the bear to talk.

"So," Cell examined the teddy closely in his hands, noticing a small name tag on it's chest. "Your name's Mr.Cuddles?" The android snickered lowly, "Now, there's a name to be afraid of! Oh no, the great Mr.Cuddles might get me! Heh, doesn't sound nearly as frightening as my name... Cell!"

No reply, or no sign of response from the named Mr.Cuddles. And even after he got his name mocked... Looks like Cell would have to try a different approach.

"What the hell are you made out of?" Cell picked at the white fluff hanging out of the tail hole he had made back in the city. "Heh, what kind of pathetic weakling doesn't even have blood? ...Or proper anatomy."

Still nothing from the bear. Now it was time to get serious.

"Fine, you leave me no other choice..." Cell smiled darkly, tossing the bear into the air. The android then quickly formed a small ball of ki, and shot it at Mr.Cuddles, hitting him dead on. "Let's see you still stand so toughly after that!"

Mr.Cuddles landed softly on the ground, and the smoke from the blast cleared. Cell approached the bear, and his mouth went agape when he saw that Mr.Cuddles was totally unharmed. No blasted off body parts. No stuffing everywhere. Nothing.

By this point, Cell was about to give up. Nothing seemed to be working. But, what does an evil villain do when they come across someone that they can't defeat? Why, make an alliance with them, that's what.

"Hmmm... You don't seem to be the weakling that I first thought you were. You have the potential to rule along side the great, soon-to-be perfect Cell. So, what do you say?" Cell gave his little proposition to the plushie. Although he wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't mind having Mr.Cuddles by his side for some company, as well. He hated be alone. It got too boring too quickly. Besides, being an evil-homocidal-obsessed-with-becoming-perfect is no reason to have to be alone, right?

When no response came from the teddy, Cell automatically assumed that Mr.Cuddles was willing to stay.

"Heh, now together we'll be able to--" Cell stopped himself when he felt a sudden increase in a familiar ki. Piccolo's ki. And he appeared to be fighting someone who doesn't have a ki level. That could only mean one thing... "He's fighting the androids!"

Cell smirked at Mr.Cuddles, "Do you know what this means? I'll finally be able to assimilate the androids, and make myself complete. Perfect."

Even though it's not possible, Cell thought he also saw Mr.Cuddles smirk at the news.

"Heh, I'll go take care of them, and I'll be back for you when I'm finished!" Cell hovered up in the alittle, "I'll return with a needle and thread for you wounds... And I won't be back until I'm perfect!"

Owari!

A/N: Yes... I finally did the story of Mr.Cuddles. Hehe, it's alittle weird I know, but what else can you expect from me? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I shall try to get Slumber Party updated soon:)


End file.
